Saving Luci's Pet
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Sheri tried to make the best of finding out she had other family out there, a family of hunters that were just like her. She had known her father, but he hadn't been around 100% of the time. When her life is threatened, Castiel takes her to a different reality to keep her hidden. He drops her in the middle of the zombie apocalypse in a mess of trouble.
1. Shipped Off

Sheri woke up in the woods outside Atlanta, Georgia. It wasn't that strange for her because this is where she was from. She didn't quite remember what the hell had happened; she just remembered Cas touching her head as Dean screamed his protest. She got up from the ground and dusted herself off as she made her way towards the road. She was trying to figure out where the hell she was, but it had been so long since she had been out on her own in the woods that she was a little lost.

She finally realized she wasn't far from where her house should be so she took off running for it. The roads were eerily silent and dead, and as she reached her house, it was the same. She glanced around at everything; nothing was ever this quiet, something was wrong. Her first thoughts jumped to Lucifer being free of the box again and coming after her at her house, but as she entered her house there was nothing but silence. She called out to her mother, "Mom? Kaylie Conners? Where are you?"

There was no response and it left a hole in her heart to think that her mother was gone. This certainly looked like her house but maybe she was wrong, maybe Cas had sent her to some alternative reality. She took a deep breath as she went upstairs to gather a bag of her clothes and pack them. If something had happened, she needed to get far away from this house, she needed to be strong. As soon as she was somewhere safe, she would scream at the top of her lungs until Cas came to her.

She walked to the side of the house and there sat her baby, the navy blue 1967 Impala. She had begged her father to buy her one just like his when he left because she had fallen in love with that car, he had caved and done it. She smiled as she reminisced of the time when she received the car, but quickly shook her head; this was no time to reminisce. She flipped open the trunk and all her weapons were still there so where the hell was her mother? This had all become too surreal for her to handle so she started to scream, "Cas? Where the hell am I? Where the hell did you send me?"

She got no response from him either so she just climbed in her car, but she whistled for her dog first. The giant black and brown Doberman came running to the car and hopped over her lap and settled in the passenger seat. She patted his head as she closed the door, "Good boy Loki."

The dog curled up on the seat as she left her family home to parts unknown. She sped down the highway, surprised by the lack of vehicles, what the hell was going on in this strange world? The car started to sputter and she cursed her stupidity of not checking the tank before she had pulled out of her driveway. She pulled the car over near a broken down car so she could siphon gas out of the other car's tank. She was pumping the gas out of the car when she heard Loki growling at something. She jumped up to see a person that was dripping with blood, stumbling towards her. As it neared her she could hear the gurgling and groaning of what used to be a person. She pulled her knife out of her boot and thrust it into the creature's head. She sighed with relief but then realized there was another behind her. She fell to the ground, fumbling to get her other knife, when suddenly a bolt went through the air and into the thing's head. She shoved the dead person off as she yanked the knife out and waited to see who had shot it. She saw two rugged redneck looking men come from the woods behind her. The older looking one eyed her up and down, "We jus saved ya life, how ya gonna repay us?"

She could see the lecherous look in his eyes, "I ain't repaying shit, I'll tell you thanks but that's it."

The man glared at her demeanor, "Saucy lil bitch ain't ya?"

He started to come towards her and she held her knife up at him, "Stay the fuck back! I know how to carve you up real good."

She watched a grin slowly spread across his face, "I like her. What were ya doin out here?"

Sheri lowered her knife slightly, trying to assess his behavior, "Trying to get gas out of this car. Need it for my baby."

The younger one cocked an eyebrow, "Baby?"

Sheri laughed, "My car, over there."

The men glanced down the road a ways and saw the Impala sitting there, "That's yers?"

Sheri nodded as she stared at the two. The older one held out his hand to her, "Merle Dixon, and that is ma baby brudder, Daryl."

Sheri still watched them wearily, she didn't trust these two, but she tentatively took his hand and spoke a lie, "Sheridan Winchester."

The man named Merle yanked her to him in one swift movement, "Give us everythin ya got gurl."

Sheri focused on what to do, his hand was across her chest and there was a knife at her throat. She slammed her head back into his and as he stumbled back, she dropped down to the ground and slid her leg around to knock him off his feet. The plan worked wonderfully because he fell flat on his ass and looked surprised for a moment. Then he let out a loud laugh, "Ya are good enough fer me gurl. Com wit us, we can help ya."

Sheri looked at him as if he was insane, "Was that some sort of test?"

The younger one, Daryl, helped Merle to his feet, "That is Merle fer ya. He means it though."

Sheri nodded, "I'll come, but I'm not leaving my baby."

Daryl helped her get the gas out of the car and she went to put it into her car. Once it was ready, she fired up the car again as the men both scowled at her, "Gonna bring all them dead fucks wit that car of yers."

They camped in a spot overlooking a quarry, it was a bit of a way away from Atlanta so it was somewhat safe. It was a good place because there was water right below them. Sheri climbed out of her car and Loki followed her. Merle scowled when he saw the dog, "Where the hell did tha com from?"

Sheri felt Loki push closer to her leg and growl, "This is Loki, and he is my protector."

Merle decided to act a fool again as he slid his arm around her shoulders, "I thought that was me sugar tits."

Sheri glared at him, "Remove the hand before Loki bites it off."

He didn't listen so she said, "Sic him Loki."

Merle glanced down at the dog that was showing all of his pearly whites and he slowly shrunk away from Sheri. Daryl chuckled slightly and mumbled, "Merle neva did like dogs, specially big ones wit lots of teeth. Neva seen him leave a gurl so fast."

Sheri laughed as she heard his words and climbed in the tent that Daryl was letting her sleep in. She wasn't one for talking much and apparently neither were the Dixon's, which was probably a good thing. She fell asleep with the shotgun across her lap and Loki at her side, the same way she always slept, except not the gun had actual bullets. She was instantly thrown into that dreadful day of atonement as her eyes closed though.

_Sheri was standing in front of Dean's Impala on that horrible day, she had refused to let him go through this alone. Lucifer called to her, "Oh Sheri, come here dear."_

It irked at her a bit that he was in Sam's body, one of her brother's had sacrificed himself to Lucifer to try to stop the Apocalypse. She growled at him, "You will never have me and you will never take Sam from us."

She didn't even know where these words were coming from, she had only known her brothers for two years. They had come to her via Castiel, the angel, to tell her she was their sister. Cas had insisted that she help them, even though they both refused the idea of a woman helping them.

She felt Dean pull her back from where Lucifer and Michael stood, "Stay back Sheri."

Sheri spoke with a ferocity that almost scared her, "He won't harm me."

Michael looked at her through Adam's eyes, her younger brother, "You would have made a better vessel, so loyal, even to family you barely know."

Her thoughts flashed back to Zachariah's words, 'Either Sheri or Adam are just as good to be used by Michael.' Dean had fought that thought valiantly, 'I'll corrupt her so you can't use her.' Zachariah had laughed, 'That will make Lucifer want her more.' She could remember the defeated look on Dean's face, that had been the day that he had decided he would do it, just to keep him from using their baby sister.

Sheri cried, "Please don't do this, don't make me lose more family. I've lost more than anyone ever should."

Sheri watched as Cas threw holy fire at Michael and he disappeared. Lucifer apparently got pissed at that so he exploded Cas and snapped Bobby's neck. Lucifer then proceeded to take out his aggression on Dean's face. Sheri screamed, "Stop! You're killing him!"

Lucifer looked back at her and smacked her across the face, "You betrayed me too you little bitch. And you will lose everything just like them, you are a Winchester after all."

Sheri hit the ground and turned around when she heard Sam's voice ring out, his real self, "Dean, do it."

Sheri sobbed as she watched Michael appear and plead with Sam inside with Lucifer, but Sam jumped into the Pit with Michael falling with him. Sheri screamed, "Sam! Adam! No!"

She jumped up and ran over to the edge but it had closed up and she fell to her knees where it had been. A silence fell over the graveyard as everything was back in his rightful place, well except Michael. Sheri crawled over to Dean sobbing out her frustrations from the whole thing. He just held her against him as she cried. Then Cas was suddenly alive again and he healed Bobby and Dean. He turned to Dean, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

Dean was confused but Cas grabbed Sheri and disappeared. All Sheri heard was Dean screaming, "Sheri? Cas?" She tried to scream out for her last brother, "Dean!"

She felt herself being shaken awake and she opened her eyes to see Daryl. He was scowling nastily at her, "What the fuck are ya screamin bout? Who are Sam, Dean, Adam, and Cas?"

Sheri was frozen with shock, she remembered how she had gotten here now, damn angel boy. She saw Daryl was still waiting for an answer but a voice stopped the questions, "Hello? Anyone there?"

Daryl growled, "Ya dam screamin brought people."

Sheri gulped as he left the ten to talk to the person, she could hear him form her tent. Daryl opened the tent flap slightly, "Com on, we are joinin these people."

Sheri gathered her stuff and disassembled the tent as she got her car ready to drive down to the bottom of the quarry. She didn't know who these people were but she need the security of others around. The Dixon's said they were ready so she started her car and drove it down to the quarry camp with the other survivors. As she exited the car, all eyes were on both her and her car. They were probably surprised as hell to see someone as good looking as her with the Dixon's.


	2. Meeting the Group

An older man approached Sheri while she was trying to put her tent back together, Loki had informed her that he was approaching. She turned to look at him, her eyes twinkling with curiosity. He held his hand out, "I'm Dale Horvath."

Sheri looked at his hand but then held hers out and shook it, "Sheridan Winchester."

He smiled brightly at her, "Sheridan is quite a unique name. Were you the one I heard yelling up there?"

Sheri's blush spread across her face with her embarrassment, "Just call me Sheri and yes, I have terrible nightmares."

He nodded his understanding, "Everyone does nowadays. You should get some sleep and in the morning, we will introduce you and the others to everybody here."

Sheri grinned at the old man, he was so kind. She watched him walk back over to the RV and climb up on top with a young looking kid. She turned back to her tent, trying to get it together fast so she could try to sleep. She finally got it together and fell into her bed, not changing any of her clothes. She slept the same way again, shotgun over her lap, Loki on the side and all of her weapons in their places. It happened again as she closed her eyes again though. Except this time it wasn't a dream, it was a vision.

_She could feel the fire lapping at her skin as she cringed in pain. She felt like she was actually there, something that didn't usually happen with her visions. She could hear god awful screaming and yelling and she slammed her hands over her ears. Then everything stopped and it was silent. She heard a voice she never wanted to again, "Sheri, dear, how are you here?"_

She spun around quickly, "Lucifer, you can see me?"

He quirked one of his brows, "Of course I can dear, as can Michael. We are angels, nothing is invisible to us."

Lucifer was still wearing Sam's body, which was unnerving to see as he spoke to her. Sheri shook herself, trying to wake up from the vision; she didn't want to see this. Lucifer laughed at her, "Sheri, you are stuck until I let you wake. Where are you? Where did that annoying little brother of mine send you?"

Sheri backed away from him, "I won't tell you where I am, Lucifer. You can't have me."

He laughed as he yanked her against him, "Michael was always right, you were the better vessel. I wish Dean would have been stupid enough to corrupt you. You know Raphael will open the portal again and let the Apocalypse resume where it was. Then you will be stuck right back in the middle."

Sheri pulled away from him, "I was never yours and I will never be, Lucifer, so fuck off!"

He threw his head back and laughed at her, "You think so highly of yourself and Castiel to think he can hide you from me. But wait, this doesn't happen. People can't come into the cage, visions or anything so that means that something is amiss with you Sheri. There is something you hid from your family isn't there?"

Sheri fought to wake herself up to try to get away, but then she heard the other voice, "Sheri, you shouldn't be able to get down here. How did you do it?"

Sheri panicked as she screamed, "Sam, Adam, please make him let me go. Let me out of this nightmare."

She felt someone slap her slightly as she was pulled out of her vision but she wasn't fully all there. She still saw Lucifer in her head with Sam's voice and demanding she tell him where she was. She saw the smoky gray blue eyes of Merle Dixon staring back at her from the flap of the tent, "What the hell are ya screamin bout?"

_The fire resumed flicking at her skin as she screamed in pain and teetered on the edge of reality and her own mentality. She could hear Lucifer's laugh in her head, "I know what you are now. Your mother was a witch, and not the kind spawned by my demons. Tell me dear Sheridan, did your father know you are one of the very things he tried to rid the world of?"_

Sheri just stared blankly at Merle as she snapped back out, "Gurl, who the hell were ya yellin to?"

He was shaking her slightly as he tried to get her to talk but she was still half stuck. _Lucifer's voice filled her head, "I will find you Sheri."_ She blinked to see Merle but then she felt a hand grabbing at her in the vision state and she let out an ear shattering scream. Loki didn't even attack, he just had his head cocked to the side, the dog always seemed to know when she was in her visions. Merle clamped a hand over her mouth, "Shut the hell up bitch. Now!"

She heard people yelling outside the tent trying to figure out what was happening. Merle pulled her out of the tent and she was laying on the ground, twitching slightly. Lucifer still didn't want to let her go, so she focused on the people around her, trying to shove him out. Then her eyes fell on one man with curly black hair and a cop recruit outfit. She was on her feet faster than humanly possible, shoving Merle away from her as she fell into the strange man's arms. She whispered, "Julian," as she touched his cheek. The man gripped her hands lightly as he pulled them away, "Miss, my name is Shane Walsh."

Sheri's face fell as he said that, this wasn't Julian. It was just yet another trick of this world, but it had worked in snapping her out of her vision completely. She pulled back from him, "I'm so sorry. You look like someone else."

The man, Shane, eyed her, "Listen ma'am, we can't have you screaming like you are. If you keep doing that, we can't let you stay here. You will bring all of those things here if you keep it up."  
Sheri nodded as she turned to walk back to her tent, where an angry Merle stood with Loki at his side. She heard that kind voice from the night before, "Wait, Sheri, come back. I want to introduce you to everyone."

Sheri turned around with her eyes on the ground as she walked over to the man she had met the night before, Dale. He put his arm around her as he walked her to the fire circle to sit and Loki came to sit beside her. Dale pointed to the tall thin woman who sat at a table with two small children, "That is Lori Grimes, the boy is her son, Carl, and the little girl is Sophia Peletier."

Sheri nodded her understanding as the woman, Lori, offered her a smile from where she sat. Dale motioned for two blonde women to come over and they actually introduced themselves. The older one smiled widely, "I'm Andrea, and this is my little sister Amy." She had motioned to the smaller younger blonde next to her.

Dale looked up at Andrea, "Can you bring Glenn over so he can meet Sheri?"

Andrea walked off to find the person in question and she came back with a young Asian man. Dale said, "Glenn, this is Sheri. Sheri, this is Glenn." The guy smiled very warmly to her as he shook her hand.

Dale asked Andrea, "Can you take her down to the water and introduce her to the others?"

Andrea motioned for her to follow and Sheri got up to follow after her but looked back at the older man, "Thanks Dale." He offered her the most sincere smile. Loki came running to catch up with Sheri and Andrea questioned it, "Is that yours?"

Sheri nodded, "Yes this is Loki, I've had him forever. I just couldn't seem to part with him. Just like my car."

Andrea's eyes grew wide, "That Impala is yours?"

Sheri quirked an eyebrow, "You can't tell me you honestly thought one of the Dixon brothers drove it."

Andrea was flustered for a moment, "Well I didn't really think about it, but it is a beauty."

Sheri laughed, "Thank you."

They stopped by the side of the water and Andrea said, "This is Sheri everyone."

Everyone turned to look at her and they smiled. Andrea pointed to a small woman with very short gray hair, "This is Carol Peletier."

Sheri held out her hand but the woman didn't take it, she just smiled. Sheri asked, "So are you the little girl, Sophia's mother?"

Carol nodded to her and then Andrea pointed to a tall skinny African American woman, "That is Jacqui."

Jacqui slung her wet hand out and shook Sheri's gladly. Sheri smiled to herself; these people were all so nice and kind. She would like the time she spent here that was for sure. Sheri felt someone's eyes boring into her back so she turned around to see a heavy set man glaring at the group of women. Sheri turned back around and asked, "Who is that man over there?"

Andrea shook her head, "That is Ed, Carol's husband. Just steer clear of him."

Sheri was about to ask why when she heard a voice behind her, "What the hell are ya'll doing? This ain't social hour, get back to work. And tell the new girl to get to it too."

Sheri spun around and glared, "Excuse me?"

She heard the sharp inhale of all the women around her, obviously she should be afraid. She was a Winchester though; she didn't fear a damn thing. The man scowled at her words, "Get to work before I knock you on your ass."

Sheri looked him straight in the eyes as she said, "I'd like to see you try."

She could hear Carol's meek words, "Please don't."

Ed stood perfectly still for a while so Sheri went to spin back around to face her new friends, but he put his hand on her arm and gripped tightly. She heard Loki growl loudly, but he wouldn't attack unless she told him to do so. She thought about what to do as his hand started to bruise her fair skin and his nails started to dig into her flesh. He had ahold of her upper arm so she threw her fist backwards and smacked him in the nose with the back of her hand. He stumbled backwards at the assault on his face and as he was distracted with his bruised nose, she yanked out one of her knives. He glared at her as he started for her again, "Come any closer to me and I will carve you up like a fucking Thanksgiving turkey."

The man turned away from her grumbling to himself and Sheri turned to walk back towards her tent. She called back to the stunned women, "it was a pleasure to meet all of you."

Loki followed after her as she made her way back up the trail to the RV, but she bumped into a buff African American man with a polite smile, "Sorry."

Sheri shook her head, "It's quite fine. Sorry, where are my manners, I'm Sheri."

He shook her hand as he said, "T-Dog."

She nodded her head, "Nice to meet you." He responded similarly as he walked away, "You too."

Standing by the edge of the woods, with a view of the water were the two Dixon's. Merle laughed as he watched her walk back up, "There is sumthin ya ain't tellin us bout ya."

Sheri shook her head innocently, "Nope, nothing. Just an average girl."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Average gurl ma ass. Ya put Merle to the ground and now that guy, ya ain't normal."

She tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm in the same place Ed had and she winced. He released it when he noticed he had caused her pain but grabbed the other arm instead, "Ya still ain't told me who ya were yellin fer. Who those people were."

Sheri yanked her arm out of his grip as she whispered, "My brothers. My only family."


	3. Painful Past

Sheri pulled away from Daryl as she continued to her tent; she didn't want to talk about her brothers or her wreck of a family. She decided she couldn't sit in her tent all day so she made her way to her car, to check her weapons in the trunk. She was fully inside her trunk, digging in her weapons when Loki told her that someone was approaching. She slammed the trunk closed quickly and looked up at the person. It was the man she had mistaken for Julian, she didn't know if she could face him. He smiled at her and she tried to shove down her emotions, "I wanted to talk to you Sheri."

Sheri put on her nicest smile and asked, "What would you like to speak with me about?"

The man fought with the question in his mouth, "Who is Julian and why did you mistake me for him?"

Sheri's smile faded quickly as she looked straight at the ground, "Julian was my husband and you look just like him."

Shane didn't stop his questions, even though it was clear how uncomfortable she was, "What happened to him?"

Her mind instantly focused on that day.

_She was laying in bed with him that night, "I love you Julian."_

He grinned at her as she snuggled closer, "I love you too Sheridan."

She had gotten up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and when she came back, Julian hadn't been in the bed. She walked into the living room to discover a short blonde haired woman holding her husband by the throat, "Please don't hurt him."

Sheri didn't question that the woman could because she could see her real face, the demonic and decaying one, under the human façade. The woman laughed loudly, "Sorry dear, boss doesn't want you to be distracted and he wants you to be utterly hopeless, that means this man has to die."

Sheri screamed, "Please don't! I will do anything."

The woman shook her head, "You will do anything but not right now. Sorry dear," she said it as she slit his throat.

Sheri snapped, throwing the woman away from her husband with her magic. Then she pulled her hand back in disgust, she hadn't used her magic in years. The woman laughed before she disappeared, "Very powerful, boss will love that."

She ran to Julian's side and tried to stop the bleeding, but he was already gone. She screamed in frustration and pieces of furniture and the house started to explode.

She heard a voice, "Sheri? Are you alright?"

She blinked and was looking at Shane again, "Sorry."

He looked concerned, "You looked like you weren't there for a moment."

Sheri shook her head, "Nonsense, I'm perfectly fine. And the answer to your question is my husband was murdered."

He gasped, "Did they ever catch the person?"

Sheri shook her head, "No the bitch is still running free, but once I find her I intend to make her pay for what she did."

Shane looked taken aback by her coldness, "I'm sorry that happened to you."

She just nodded; she didn't want to talk about Julian anymore, "If you will excuse me Mister Walsh."  
Shane touched her arm to stop her and everything in her wanted to just imagine he was Julian, but this man was not the same sweet man that had been her husband. "Please let me go. I can't talk about this anymore."

He nodded as he let her pass and she went over to her tent to get her bikini out, she needed some quiet time. She slipped it on quickly and walked out to the water side. She laid out on the side and closed her eyes to rest. Once her eyes closed, Cas was there. _She begged, "Please take me back home, Cas."_

Cas sighed, "You can't come home, Sheri."

Sheri growled, "Why not? Lucifer stalks me either way."

Cas looked shocked, "What?"

Sheri yelled, "My vision this time was real, I was in the damn Pit. He even followed my subconscious."

Cas looked pensive and angry, "I'm sorry Sheri, but this is safer, you can't come home."

Sheri reared back her fist and hit Cas, "I hate you Castiel. I would rather be on Lucifer's side; at least I'd still have my family."

Cas grabbed her arm roughly, "You saw where that leads."

Sheri yanked away, "Go away Cas; tell Dean you won't let me come home."

He didn't say anything as he disappeared from her dream state.

She shot up from her sleep and grumbled, "Fucking Cas."

She stretched out her aching body and heard a wolf whistle from the woods; she turned to see Merle watching her with a lecherous smile. She gave him the finger as she stood up to walk back to her tent.

She changed back into her clothes and then walked out to the fire pit where everyone was sitting. Dale was the one who broke the silence in Sheri, "So Sheri, will you tell us about yourself?"

Sheri sighed, "My name is Sheridan Winchester, which isn't even my real name because I am a bastard child. I have 3 brothers, 2 are in hell, and 1 is just miserable. I was married when I was 20, had a happy marriage for a year before my husband was murdered. I spent the next 2 years with my two older brothers. That's my life story. "

Every single person around her had their mouths gaping open and Lori placed a hand on her shoulder and Sheri started to shake. She muttered to herself, "Not now, oh God."

She jumped up to try to walk away but then she bumped into Merle, who was walking toward the water. She instantly fell to her knees shaking erratically as a vision took over.

She was in a hospital room, where a man woke up with a gasp. He wandered around trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He wandered to his house and then had a break down inside. Then he was wandering outside his house when a kid knocked his ass out. Then he was in a house with the kid and his father. Then they were at the police station gathering guns. The group split then and the man got in a car and stared at a picture. Sheri could recognize Lori and Carl with the man, this must be Lori's husband, but he was supposed to be dead. Then he was heading towards the city and got overrun by walkers. Glenn had to help him out of the tank he got trapped in and he joined the group. Then they had to stop Merle from drawing all attention to them by randomly firing off his gun. Loris husband handcuffed Merle to the roof when he started a scuffle with T-Dog. He ended up left there too as T-Dog dropped the key in a drain.

She gasped as she came out of the vision, all eyes on her. She grinned sheepishly as she scurried away and into the woods. The Dixon's followed her into the woods, and Merle asked, "What the hell was that?"

Sheri ignored them and continued walking, but Merle grabbed her, "What was that Sheri?"

Sheri scowled, "Let it go Merle, I won't talk about it."

He stormed away, muttering, "Stupid bitch."

Daryl stared at Sheri, "Why not jus explain? What the hell are ya hidin?"

Sheri spun around, "I am a hunter, like supernatural things. My younger brother and second oldest brother really are in hell. I know the Archangel Michael and Lucifer personally. I am a witch who suffers from visions. Lucifer wants me desperately so Cas, my oldest brother's Angel buddy, sent me here for my safety."

Daryl cocked an eyebrow, "Ya are a fuckin loony bitch."

Sheri nodded, knowing he wouldn't believe her, "Yep totally. By the way, Lori's husband Rick will handcuff Merle to a rooftop and leave him there."

That's all she said before she walked away from him to go back to her tent.


	4. Someone Knows

As the days passed, Sheri fell into the routine of things. She would help the women do the laundry and she often kept watch at night with Dale and Glenn. The Dixon's steered clear of her after the night she fought with them in the woods. She had actually managed to stay vision free and nightmare free, which she was glad for.

She didn't forget the visions she had when Lori had touched her and when she had bumped into Merle. That day came when Glenn announced they were running low on rations. Shane told them they would have to make a run to the city the following day. Sheri glanced up at the mention of that and her eyes held her horror of what would happen. She was trying not to think of it as the day went on, but it proved hard. That night she dreamed of somewhat pleasant thoughts.

_There was a knock on her mother's door. She had moved back in with her mother after Julian's death. She swung the door open and saw two men standing there in regular clothes. The shorter one had short brown hair and hard green eyes. The other was taller with shaggy brown hair and soft brown eyes. Sheri asked, "Can I help you?"_

The shorter one said, "Um...are you Sheridan Conners? Or Sheridan Daniels?"

Sheri cocked an eyebrow, "Yes my maiden name is Conners. My married name is Daniels."

The taller one whispered, "She looks like mom."

The other one shushed him and Sheri grew impatient, "Is there something you want?"

The shorter one seemed to struggle with his words as Sheri waited, "My name is Dean Winchester."

As soon as he said his name, Sheri froze and her eyes grew wide. Dean knew that she was exactly who Cas had said she was then, "This is Sam Winchester." He motioned to the taller guy next to him.

Sheri still couldn't comprehend what she was hearing and she certainly couldn't find her voice. Dean continued to speak, "We are John Winchester's sons."

Sheri collapsed at hearing that and Dean had to catch her, "He never told us he had children."

Dean held her against him, "He never told us he had other kids."

Sheri asked in a panic, "How did you find me? How did you know who I am?"

Cas appeared, "I told them to come to you."

Sheri yelled, "Who the hell are you?"

Cas looked at the young woman, "Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord."

Sheri growled, "Great, I have Angels in the house. Mom will love that."

Dean helped her to her feet, "Wait, you know about these things?"

Sheri nodded, "Dad taught me to be a hunter, said I couldn't be his kid without knowing how to protect myself."

Dean laughed, "Well welcome to the family, at least we all received the same childhood."

Sheri held her hand out to the two, "Sheri, your baby sister."

Dean smiled as he took her hand, "Dean, your oldest brother."

Sam grinned widely, "Sam, your second oldest brother."

Sheri asked, "So what brings you to see me?"

Dean frowned instantly, "Cas told us about your husband being killed by a demon. He told us we should come ask you for your help in stopping Lucifer from rising."

Sheri nodded, "Sure I would love to help, especially if I get to kill some demons."

Sheri awoke from her dream and felt tears slide down her face, she missed her brothers terribly. It was morning already and she slowly climbed out of her tent to tell the group goodbye. She hugged Glenn, Andrea and T-Dog, "Be careful guys."

Sheri then walked over to Merle and she kissed him on the cheek, shocking everyone. "You especially need to be careful and behave yourself."

He laughed at her, "What are ya playin at gurl? Hell if ya are gonna kiss me do it right."

He pulled her forward and she surprised even him by taking his dare and kissing him full on the mouth. "There now behave yourself Merle."

His eyes were wide but his lips cracked upward into a smile. "Well I didn't kno Miss Sheri had a thing fer ole Merle."

Sheri rolled her eyes, "Hurry up and go."

The group left and Sheri felt the dread wash over her. She tried to keep busy that day, tried to not think of what was happening in the city. When it was close to nightfall, a red mustang pulled in with Glenn in it. Then the others came in a van and Sheri just walked away. She already knew who was there and what had happened. The man from her vision approached her after he had greeted his family, "You are Sheri right?"

Sheri nodded to him, "Yes Rick, I am. How fortunate for you to survive all this time while in the hospital."

He watched her with wonder, "I was told you had a relationship with Merle Dixon."

Sheri scoffed, "There is no relationship with Merle. The Dixon's are just the people who took me in. But go ahead and tell me how you left him cuffed to a roof."

Ricks eyes grew huge, "How?"

Sheri shook her head, "Don't worry bout it. Just worry about telling Daryl when he gets back."

Rick nodded and walked away from her. She didn't come out that night, choosing to stay in her tent away from everyone.

She tried to force herself to sleep but it turned out horrible.

_She was in 2014 again, in the midst of the Croatoan virus, when Dean's past self appeared. She had been sitting in the building with future Dean when he interrogated himself. Sheri kept her mouth shut because she wouldn't give her secret away to her brother. The one thing they didn't know about her was about her gifts. She listened to the proving point that it was him to himself and then he walked out. Sheri was told to watch him but she unlocked the cuffs and let him go. He asked, "Why do you trust me?"_

Sheri just grinned as he put her hand against his skin, reading him, "Because I have exceptional gifts Dean."

Past Dean asked, "What happened to Sammy?"

Sheri wouldn't make eye contact, "Sam….he didn't make it, just like your future self said. You ostracized him and haven't spoken so he was reckless."

He sighed as he walked outside with her and Chuck came up. He hugged Sheri before he went on his way. Past Dean asked, "You and Chuck huh?"

Sheri nodded, "Chuck knows all my secrets. Nothing to really tell him."

He laughed, "I always thought you would end up with Cas."

Sheri scoffed, "You will see why that never happened."

He stopped her outside Cas' cabin, "How did you know I was who I said I was?"

Sheri bit her lip, "I'm a witch. I can read things. I have visions. Hell I can even see the real things, like demon faces and angel ones."

His mouth dropped, "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Sheri's anger came out, "Tell you? So you can shove me out just like you did Sam? I didn't chose this, I was born this way. And I have never went against either of you; I was always by your side helping."  
He looked saddened by his actions, but she shook her head, "This is Cas' cabin. Go talk to him."

Sheri walked away from him and didn't see him again until later when they were loading up for an attack. Before they stormed into the building they were raiding, Sheri turned to Past Dean, "This is without a doubt what Zachariah wanted you to see, but you don't have to follow this path. Don't be bullied into it and don't stop being who you are Dean. I love you brother."

Before he could say anything, she ran with the others. Past Dean wasn't one for listening though and ran towards the back where he heard the guns. He was faced with the sight of his future self under Lucifer's foot in Sam's body. Lucifer had Sheri held up by her throat as he cracked Future Dean's neck. Sheri looked back at her brother, "Remember what I told you."

Then everything went black as Lucifer cracked her neck and threw her aside.

Sheri sat up in her tent with a loud scream. She heard people coming towards her tent and she sighed. Shane would be pissed she had endangered them again, but remarkably he wasn't. He was the one coming towards her and opened the tent flap, "Are you alright, Sheri?"

Sheri nodded, "Sorry. Just another nightmare."

He nodded, "Want me to help keep them away?"

Sheri couldn't help but nod and he climbed into the tent next to her. She curled into his side like a child and attempted to go back to sleep. He was so much like Julian that it scared her, what if this was some kind of torture from Lucifer. She fell asleep after a while and in the morning she awoke alone. She stretched and climbed out and Shane smiled at her from where he was standing talking to Rick. He approached her, "So did you sleep better with me there?"

Sheri nodded and he said, "I didn't want to leave you to wake up alone but they needed me out here and I figured you needed your sleep."

Sheri touched his chest tenderly, "Thank you Shane."

Then they heard the scream and they all ran to where the kids had been. A walker was chewing on a dead deer and Sheri saw the arrows in the butt of the deer, so she walked away. She walked over to her car and laid down in the backseat with Loki sitting outside the door keeping watch. She could hear the commotion going on as Rick told him what had happened. Then she heard his stomping towards her car and Loki stood up with a slight growl. When she opened her eyes, he was standing in the doorway of the car, "We need to have a talk right now."

Sheri shook her head, "No we don't."

Daryl growled at her, "Either git out of the car or I will drag ya ass out."

Sheri slowly slid out of the car and he grabbed her arm roughly as he pulled her towards the woods. He pushed her against a tree hard, "How the hell did ya kno that would happen?"

Sheri glared at his treatment of her, "I told you how and you blew it off as I was a 'loony bitch.' I saw it all; from Rick Grimes exiting that hospital to when he met up with Glenn once he got him out of the tank. And how your brother was shooting erratically off the roof, drawing all attention to them. Then he said obscenities to T-Dog and started a fight, so Rick cuffed him."

Daryl eyed her, "Is he alright?"

Sheri rolled her eyes, "How would I know, I am just a loony bitch. Besides it doesn't work that way, I see what I see when I am supposed to see it."

Daryl got dangerously close and Sheri held her breath as he spoke, "I heard about you letting Walsh sleep in ya tent wit ya. Prolly not a good idea since Merle will be back after I git him tomorrow."

Sheri shoved him away from her, "I do not want Merle. I only kissed him because he said it as a challenge. I only told him to behave himself, which he didn't!"

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "So ya are jus a slut then?"

Sheri clenched her hands together tightly as she fought to regain control of her emotions, and suddenly the sky turned black and it started to pour. She looked up at the sky and started to cry as ran away from Daryl. She laid out flat as she willed her emotions back down to try to stop the rain and it finally worked but then she heard Daryl's gruff voice, "Sheri."

Sheri sighed as she opened the flap of the tent and stared at him with her teary eyes, "What do you want?"

He flicked his hand through his hair, "Just curious why ya let Walsh in here in the first place."

Sheri said, "Someone next to me helps keep the nightmares away. And he looks so close to my dead husband."

Daryl nodded but said, "Don't let him in again, I really don't trust him. If ya need sumone, ill do it."

Sheri scoffed, "You can go fuck yourself Daryl Dixon."

He glared at her, "Either ya com lay wit me or I climb in this dam tent wit ya."

Sheri sighed as she whistled for Loki and he jumped inside, and she motioned for Daryl to climb in too. he climbed in and she zipped the tent. He laid out awkwardly on the side of the tent but she frowned, "If you want to help me, I have to lay next to you."

He grumbled but scooted closer to her and she laid against him. His scent curled up in her nose and she felt herself smirk, he smelled wonderful. She shook her head; she hadn't let herself feel things since Julian. It was a luxury she couldn't afford when being a hunter.


	5. A Bad Omen

Sheri drifted into a vision as she lay against Daryl. It was of something that had to be presently happening.

_She was back home, standing in a hotel room with Sam and Dean. Dean had been bitten and was becoming a vampire. She stared at him, "Dean, are you alright?"_

_He was in shock, "Sheri, how are you here?"_

_Sheri spoke, "You know how Dean, how did this happen?"_

_Dean looked at her and motioned for her to follow him outside. He glanced back at Sam and Samuel, the boys' maternal grandfather, as they walked out, "I think Sam let me get bit."_

_Sheri nodded and she peaked her head back in the door to look at Sam and then closed it back again to address Dean, "Sam has no soul Dean. He very well could have let you get bit; he has no emotions toward you. Your soul is what makes you who you are."_

_Dean scowled as they walked back into the room and Samuel's eyes bore into Sheri. Sheri spun around with a bit of anger, "Can I help you?"_

_Samuel scowled at her tone, "Yeah, who the hell are you?"_

_Sheri laughed, "Sheridan Conners. Half-sister of Dean and Sam. I'm John's daughter."_

_Samuel's mouth fell, "There is another Winchester?"_

_Sheri nodded and then turned to Dean, "Take care of yourself, Dean. I feel someone waking me up, and you know that will pull me out. Ask Cas to bring me home, he ignores my pleas."_

_He hugged her tightly as she started to disappear, "Love ya Dean."_

She woke up curled up in Daryl's arms, and he was watching her. She spoke with a whisper, "Do you always watch women when they sleep?"

He freaked a bit and shoved her away, "Daryl, you don't have to be all hard around me. I let you know my secret; you can trust me with yours."

Daryl glared at her from the other side of the tent, "Ya were talkin in ya sleep again. Callin to Dean."

Sheri nodded, "I know, I saw him. He is dealing with issues right now, and someone pulled my other older brother out of Hell. I really don't quite understand that one."

Daryl shook his head, "Ya really gotta stop talkin bout that."

Sheri just laid back down, "Sorry."

She didn't look at him as she closed her eyes; she knew he was freaked out by her so she would just let him be. She petted Loki who had laid down in front of her. Then she felt arms go back around her and she rolled slightly to look him in the eyes, "You don't have to do this, I'll be fine."

He just grunted as he fell into a peaceful slumber, and she followed. When she awoke again, it was morning and the tent was empty. She crawled out to see Daryl sitting outside, cleaning his arrows. He glanced back at her, "Are ya alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for staying with me."

He smiled slightly before he covered it and said, "We are leavin soon."

She frowned, "Be careful."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Did ya see sumthing?"

Sheri shook her head, "Just want you to be careful"

Daryl nodded as he stood up and they walked over to load stuff into the car. Glenn hugged Sheri, "Take care of things here."

Sheri smirked, "Of course." Glenn was such an easy going nice guy; he would make an awesome friend if she could stay in this world.

She was standing by Daryl still and he turned, "Please tell me he is alright."

Sheri shook her head, "I told you, I don't know. I don't have an answer."

He nodded as he turned to walk away but Sheri stopped him. She surprised him with a kiss, which he didn't appreciate, "What the fuck?"

Sheri shrugged and lied, "Just to thank you."

He walked away with a scowl, "Stupid bitch."

She shook her head as she laughed slightly, "Damn man is like shy to affection."

Shane was approaching her and heard her, "He is just an asshole. You shouldn't be around him too much; I wouldn't be surprised if he hit you when he got mad."

Sheri frowned, "He wouldn't do that."

Shane placed his hand on her shoulder, "You never know what people are capable of."

Her vision faded as she slipped into a strange memory that had to be coming from Shane. It was of him sleeping with the woman that was Rick's wife. Sheri pulled away from him, disgusted with him now, "Thanks for the warning, but I can take care of myself."

Shane shrugged, "Suit yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you though."

She ran over to where the others were loading up things to head back into Atlanta, "Be careful everyone."

They all nodded and she made her way towards the quarry where most of the women were. Sheri asked, "Do you need any help?"

Andrea smiled, "Of course, we could always use help."

Sheri sat down with the women at the water's edge and helped them wash the laundry. Then they all started discussing what they missed, and the others said such funny things but Sheri very solemnly said, "I just miss my family."

The women all got very quiet as she said that but Carol asked, "What happened?"

Sheri shook her head, "I have no idea. I haven't found them."

Sheri managed to stop all conversation with her words as everyone just stared at the ground. Their previous laughter had brought over Carol's husband and he growled, "This isn't happy hour. Get to washing the clothes."

Sheri didn't want to listen to the man be a prick so she got up to leave but he grabbed her shoulder, "Where the hell do you think you are going?"

Sheri grabbed her head as she began to witness all the abuse he had inflicted on his wife and daughter. When she turned to face the man, all her outrage flew out as he fell backwards into the gravel. Sheri ran from the man before she hurt him anymore and she wouldn't be able to explain it away.

She stopped to hold herself up against the RV and that's when it happened. Her eyesight blurred as a vision took over.

_They were all sitting around the campfire having a fun time and laughing. Amy had got up to go to the RV to use the bathroom. A walker grabbed her arm and chomped into it when she came out. The camp was swarmed with them and another bit into Amy on her neck. People all around were bitten and eaten and dying. The guys were trying to fight them off, but there were a lot of them. There were screams everywhere as she stood in the middle of it all. She turned to see the guys come back and she felt the bite into her shoulder._

Her legs gave out as she hit the ground, everything going black as the vision stopped.


	6. True Horror

Sheri was left stunned after the vision and she stormed over to her car quickly. She collapsed into the seat as she tried to process what she had seen. She didn't know how to go about fixing this problem, especially when no one here knew what she could do.

Her mind was so focused elsewhere that she didn't hear Andrea walk up to the car. And when she spoke, Sheri nearly jumped out of her skin. Andrea laughed, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Sheri sat up quickly, "It's alright. Did you need something?"

Andrea nodded, "Dale wanted you to help him on watch."

Sheri nodded as she exited her car and went towards the RV, Loki not far behind. She climbed up onto the RV and sat with Dale, watching over everything. As she watched the kids run and the people try to maintain normalcy, she just saw the looks of horror they would have on their faces that night. It plagued her mercilessly as she tried to focus on anything else, but her mood didn't approve and it started to show. The wind began to increase as storm clouds rolled over. She willed her pain away and tried to calm the weather. It slowly began to work.

She had been sitting there quite a while when she decided to get some sleep and the sky began to darken at the indication of night approaching. She was laying in her tent when Andrea came to invite her to the fish fry they were doing. Sheri nodded, but she feared what would happen that night.

As they were eating and reminiscing, Sheri forgot about the foreboding over them. She was just appreciating the company, but then came the moment when Amy got up and everything began to play in slow motion to Sheri. She saw the door start to swing open and she went running towards the young girl, thrusting her knife into the walkers head by the door. Sheri shoved Amy back inside, "Stay in there!"

She had been so concerned with Amy that she didn't see the second walker that was coming. It bit into her shoulder and she screamed a horrible sound as she watched blood drizzle down. She stabbed the walker in the face as she shoved him off and went to help the others. Finally, the guys arrived back and Sheri felt her legs collapse. The wound was causing her excruciating pain and she saw the way they all stared at her like she was a danger. She heard them arguing what to do with her but she spoke up, "I'll be fine in the morning."

Daryl growled, "Are ya fuckin dumb? Ya git bit, ya turn."

Sheri shook her head, "If you are afraid I'll hurt you then chain me to a tree. I assure you in the morning I will be fine."

Rick didn't quite think she was believable but he didn't want to just kill her so he wrapped a chain around her upper body and secured it. Sheri looked up at him, "I promise I'll still be here in the morning."

He nodded but walked away. Andrea and Amy came up to her next. Andrea sobbed, "You saved my baby sister, and I can never repay you for that."

Amy smiled, "Thank you for saving me."

Sheri mustered a small smile, "It's what I do. It's what I was born to do."

They both looked a little afraid as they walked away from her and then no one else came. As night dragged on, Daryl came over to her, "So how do ya think ya will be saved?"

Sheri whispered, "My Angel will save me. I'm too important to die."

Daryl raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Ya think an angel will save ya?"

Sheri nodded, "He has to. If he doesn't then Luci won't be happy and that's bad for everyone."

Daryl shook his head, "Ya really are a loony delusional bitch."

Sheri cringed at his harsh words; she had thought they were getting somewhere but obviously not. She watched him go to his tent and then everything was quiet. Her eyes shut shortly as she dreamed.

_Castiel was in her face immediately, "I didn't send you there for you to play hero, Sheridan. You are just supposed to be in hiding."_

Sheri growled at him, "I'm not in the mood for you Castiel. If you would have just sent me home, this wouldn't have happened."

He yelled, "You can't go home! As long as Lucifer is still a threat, you can never be in our world."

Sheri's anger grew, "Why? What is so special about me?"

Cas spoke with venom, "You're impure. A mutt of a creature, but yet you are a Winchester. He wins with you, both the world with your power and your family with your face."

Sheri gasped at the depth of his hatred seemed to be for her. He had also called her a creature which made her wonder who she really was. She said, "Just heal me so I can go back to dealing with this world."

He reached out a hand and she saw the light from his hand as her shoulder mended, "Thank you. Be sure to let me know when I can come home."

He nodded as he disappeared and she woke up.

It was morning now and she watched the others stab the dead bodies so they wouldn't come back. Rick heard her gasp as she woke up and he walked over to her. He about fell over when he saw she no longer had a wound on her shoulder, it really was healed. He backed away from her and Shane asked, "Rick, what's wrong?"

Shane followed his line of vision and saw Sheri still sitting by the tree tied up but her wound was gone. He unlatched her and yanked her to her feet, "How the hell did you do that?"

She spoke calmly, "I told you it would be gone. I have an Angel."

The whole group looked at her like she was a freak, and she hated that above everything else. She backed away from them but Daryl pulled her back, "Everyone said ya ran at Amy like a mad woman. Why?"

Sheri looked up into his eyes, "I saw her die. None of you can come back like I can and Castiel doesn't give a damn about any of you to heal you like he did me."

Daryl watched her but didn't say anything, "Like how I told Merle to behave, he didn't listen so he got cuffed to the roof by Rick when he mouthed off and jumped T-Dog."

Rick's mouth fell, "I didn't tell them that."

Sheri nodded, "I know you didn't. I saw it just like I saw you wake up in that hospital."

Everyone seemed to avoid her after that. Whether they thought she was insane or that she was dangerous because they couldn't explain the healed bite, she was utterly alone. Daryl would only talk when it pleased him, which wasn't often. Her visions only seemed to get her in more trouble.

After the bodies were taken care of, they head for the CDC. They were standing outside, begging someone to open the door when it finally did. As they ran into the building, Sheri touched the wall and it happened again.

_She saw the CDC go boom. As their cars were still outside. She feared they would die.  
_  
She shook it off as she continued inside.


	7. Family History

Sheri couldn't shake the foreboding that once again set over her at the fact that she knew once again what would happen, but she couldn't tell anyone. As they entered the CDC, the doctor insisted that they consent to a blood test to make sure they weren't infected. The others were further baffled by Sheri when the doctor said she was all clear, which meant she didn't have the infection. And everyone had seen the bite on her shoulder.

They seemed to let go and have fun that night. Everyone started to drink and tell stories and laugh and joke, but every time Sheri opened her mouth, the group would grow quiet. She had obviously freaked them all out by what she had said; she knew it had been a bad idea to tell them. When she looked over and saw Amy and Andrea giggling and laughing together, she couldn't seem to regret her visions though.

She just sat there quietly that night, listening to everything and not opening her mouth. It was better if she didn't. As the night dragged on, Daryl decided to go to bed and everyone seemed to look at him with some kind of hidden meaning. It took her a moment to process what the hidden meaning was and then she understood it. If he went to bed, they wanted him to take her with him. They didn't want to be left alone with her. She saw him get up and she slowly and quietly followed after him.

He was in the hall outside one of the rooms when he told her, "Go to bed," as he handed her the bottle of booze. She didn't know how it happened or what the hell it was but when his hand contacted hers, everything fell apart. As his fingertips brushed hers, she fell into a horrible sequence of memories and they weren't hers.

She saw a man beating a younger boy, and she could feel every hit and all the emotion. It happened over and over again and she could feel the blood from the wounds. She began to scream in pain as she felt her body fall to the ground in the waking world. No matter what she did to try to pull herself from the horrid nightmare, she couldn't seem to and it kept repeating. She started to almost convulse with the pain of it all, but then she felt nothing and she opened her eyes.

She saw her eldest brother's eyes staring back at her and she exclaimed, "Dean!" She jumped up into his arms as she hugged him tightly, "Am I really back?"

Dean nodded, "Yes you are Sheri, thank God. Cas said you had some strange reaction and almost died."

Sheri turned her eyes to Cas who sat away from them, why would he tell such a lie? She had just been having a strange reaction with her powers and whatever she had been remembering. Sheri asked, "What about those people I was with?"

Cas shook his head, "Don't worry about them. We just have to worry about you and Lucifer finding you."

Sheri questioned, "I thought Lucifer was in the cage?"

Dean and Sam both cringed, "Raphael let him back out to finish the Apocalypse."

Sheri's mouth fell, "Can he just do that?"

Cas nodded, "He wants things in their natural order again. Which means Lucifer will be looking for you because Sam doesn't have the power to sustain him anymore. Michael has Adam so Dean is no longer needed. It just leaves you which is why you should have stayed in that other world."

Sheri stood up to speak when she heard the cold chuckle she had come to loathe, "Sheridan, my dear girl, you came back to me."

Sheri turned to face him, he was in the guy before Sam again, "I didn't come back to you. Leave before I get angry."

He chuckled at her and Dean and Sam tried to go after him, but he threw them against the wall, holding them there, "You can stop me from hurting anyone and just say yes, Sheridan."

Sheri glanced at Cas who was close to her, and they shared a secret message, "My name is Sheri and I will never be yours."

Cas touched her and she fell to the ground of a church. She heard the bell ringing and then she heard voices. She came face to face with Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon again. Both men stared at her in wonder and Daryl was the on to break the silence, "How tha fuck did ya git out of the CDC and how tha fuck did ya git here?"

Sheri shook her head, lying, "I don't know."

Daryl huffed as he walked out and Rick followed him. Sheri sat there for a moment, trying to catch her breath and figure out how she would ever manage to go home. She began to walk out but then she heard that voice again, "Sheri, I am disappointed dear. My little brother sending you away with me right there makes for an easy way to find you."

Sheri spun around, almost afraid, what the hell was she going to do? She said, "Well I'll be sure to relay that to him the next time he hides me from you."

He was lounged across the crucifix, "There won't be a next time, say yes Sheri."

She screamed, "No!" as she threw her power at him. She could hear someone walk in but she couldn't be bothered with that right now, she had to focus solely on Lucifer or he would win.

The crucifix blew up and he leapt off easily, "So much power in you Sheri. Why not put it to good use?"

She yelled, "I fucking hate you!" as she threw more at him, "I hope you die!"

He just chuckled until he was behind her and he yanked her head back by her hair. She heard the loading of the crossbow, "Let her go."

Lucifer chuckled as he said, "How cute Sheri, you have a man fighting for you that isn't your brothers or Castiel."

She knew he would hurt Daryl if she didn't get rid of him, "Daryl, get the fuck out of here now!"

He shook his head, "No Sheri."

She screamed, "Get out before I hurt you."

Lucifer grinned, "I would like to see that Sheri," as he released his hold on her.

Sheri looked at Daryl with sadness in her eyes, "Get out please."

He finally walked towards the door and she saw Lucifer raise his hand to hurt him, but she threw herself at him to stop him. He had her pinned to the floor, "Sheridan, you try my patience child."

Sheri tried to shove him off her but he just laughed coldly, "Do you know why I want you so bad Sheri? Why you are so special? Why my little brother called you a mutt?"

Sheri stopped struggling as she heard those words and he took that as an answer for him to continue, "You aren't human Sheri. Your mother, the one you get those wonderful powers from, was from a powerful family. Her father, your grandfather, was a demon of mine. We never thought it could go so well, but it did. Somehow, your mother Kaylie Conners, the half demon with so much power, met John Winchester, the prodigal son, and created the perfect being for me."

Sheri's face was one of horror as she realized he had no reason to lie to her, it wouldn't make her say yes, but it would make her doubt herself. She fought to throw him off, her anger making her power even stronger. She flung him off her and he growled, "Sheri, you are really starting to annoy me."

She hissed, "Good, because you can go fuck yourself!"

She was going to use her power to try to get rid of him but then Castiel appeared. He whispered, "Get out of here," as he grabbed Lucifer and disappeared. She heard a gasp and she turned to see Daryl still standing by the doorway. She asked, "You didn't see all that did you?"

He didn't answer her before he stormed off. She sighed as she walked outside to go back with the others; this was going to be a strange time in this strange world.


	8. All Alone

As she followed after Daryl back to the others, she learned that Sophia had been lost and Carl had been shot. And the strangest thing of all, they still had Loki with them. He was very glad to see her. She felt saddened by the fact that she had lost her car though. She felt almost responsible for not being there to protect those children, which she could of if she had been there to see it before it happened. For once in her life, she just wanted her mother with her. She would be the one to ask what the hell to do now.

They had left things at the highway in case Sophia returned as they went on to the farm where Carl was being cared for. Sheri had to stay with Daryl; it's what made everyone else feel better. He was an outcast to them and now so was she. She set up a tent next to his and crawled inside, with Loki stomping in behind her. As her eyes closed, another dreadful memory reared its head.

_They had decided they had to stop the devil, by any means necessary, even if it meant they would all die. They had the Colt and Sheri as a secret weapon. As they stormed into the town, they glanced around, noticing how eerily quiet it was. Castiel mentioned that there were Reapers everywhere, which couldn't be a good thing. He had walked off to investigate it why they were all there while the others walked further into the town, looking for the Devil. As they got further, they heard a voice and all of them turned. _

_The woman cackled evilly, "Well isn't this cute? Sheridan with the Winchesters. You ended up right where the boss wanted you."_

_Sheri realized this demon was the one who had killed Julian. Sheri didn't think as hurled her power at the creature, "You fucking bitch! I'll kill you!"_

_Sheri had forgotten only one of the people with them knew what she could do, and she was leaving all of the others baffled and confused. The thing chuckled, "So much rage in you Sheridan and the power escalates as your anger grows. You are only making yourself more desirable."_

_Sheri screamed at the demon as her own eyes began to grow dark. Dean grabbed her arm, "Sheri stop, she is doing this one purpose. Lucifer wants you corrupted. Stop please!"_

_Sheri turned to him and he saw her eyes, the only one who did, as they went back to normal. The demon glared at Dean, "Can't let you become weak now. Sic 'em boys."_

_Sheri could see the things, the nasty dogs that had appeared at the demon's side and she cringed. She turned to the others, "Run!"_

_They tried to run but as they did, the dogs chased after them. Sheri tried to keep the dogs away but there were so many and her focus kept going back to killing that demon. She heard the scream as one of the dogs tore into Jo. She threw the dog away from her as they pulled her to a building for safety. They could hear them clawing at the door and Sheri looked at her brothers with a mixture of guilt and sadness. They all had tear filled eyes as they stared down at the tore up girl. They had concocted a bomb to set off when someone let the dogs in and Jo told them she would push the trigger. All of them didn't like that idea, but she insisted. Dean handed her the trigger and Ellen said she was staying with her daughter. Sheri felt the tears fall down her face as they went out the back and away. _

_The building exploded and Sheri squeezed her eyes close and tried not to think about it. She should have saved them; she could have if she hadn't been so focused on vengeance. Dean grabbed her by the shoulders, "It isn't your fault Sheri. I know that's what you are thinking, so stop it."_

_She nodded grimly as she turned away from him, "Let's go kill the devil."_

_They ran towards the back where Lucifer was standing next to a giant hole in the ground. He was summoning the horseman Death to the Earth. The three of them stood up to him and he chuckled as he threw Dean aside, "Sheridan, Sam, I'll be with you in a moment."_

_Sheri felt him pull her forward and hold her in front of him, "Awe, Sheridan, are you sad that your friends are dead? I could bring them back for you, all you have to do is say yes."_

_She set him on fire with just a flick of her hands and he snapped his fingers to put it out, "Stupid fucking child!" He backhanded her to the ground and walked to stand over her, "I can give you everything! But yet you still fight it! Why?!"_

_She felt the blood on the corner of her lip, "Because I'm a Winchester." She shoved him backwards with her power and she got up quickly. He was in front of her in a second, looking into her eyes, he started to laugh, "Its corrupting you. Even now your eyes grower blacker."_

_She just stood in front of him but then Dean was next to her and he fired the gun into Lucifer's skull. It, much to their dismay, didn't do a damn thing but infuriate him. He shot them all backwards against a tree and Sheri groaned in pain. Castiel appeared and took them away. _

Her eyes shot open and she realized she wasn't in the tent anymore. She was in the field and she had set fire to the grass. She was terrified of herself right now; it wasn't a good thing if she could use her powers in her sleep. She could kill people. She heard that voice behind her again "Using in your sleep is quite a peculiar trait you know."

She spun to see Lucifer staring at her with a grin, "What were you dreaming of this time, dear Sheridan?"

Sheri didn't answer him as she stared at him, "Answer me, Sheri. Was it when I killed your friends? Or maybe when your brother jumped in the Pit with me? Or when my demon killed your husband?"

She screamed as she threw fire at him, "You bastard!"

He just laughed as he moved behind her, "Sheri, you should know better by now. You can't hurt me. And I will always find you. Your power is like a beacon to me. You just need to get with the program and say yes!"

She could hear Loki barking, which meant something bad, but she couldn't turn or he would get the upper hand. Her hesitation gave him an opening as he was behind her again, whispering in her ear, "Say it Sheri. I can make people adore you, worship you. You won't ever have to think about these people here who mock and fear you."

Sheri threw her head back and then turned to shove him backwards, pinning him to a tree. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold him long, "How bout you go back to Hell where you belong Lucifer. I am not yours."

He laughed as he pushed past her power and grabbed her chin, lifting her face, "Your eyes say different, Sheri. That black that oozes across means you belong to me."

Castiel appeared again, "Sheri! Stop! He is trying to corrupt you."

She looked at Castiel as her eyes went back to normal. He grabbed Lucifer and disappeared once again, but this time he came back. He quickly touched her chest and she screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, "He won't be able to find you now."

Sheri looked up at him, "But that means….you won't…."

He nodded, "I know, I'm sorry Sheri, but I have to keep you safe and away from him." And with that he disappeared.

She sobbed on the ground in the burning field; she would never be able to go home now. He had marked her with the Enochian marks to hide her from angels. It meant Lucifer wouldn't be able to find her, but neither would Castiel now either. Loki came running up to her and nudged at her, which made her sob further. Loki was all she had; she would never see her family again. She heard more crunching from footsteps but she didn't turn around, she was too broken now. She didn't even care if it was a walker come to eat her.

It wasn't though, it was Daryl. He looked at her with almost sadness in his eyes and for once asked something, "What tha hell was that?"

She could barely form the words around her sobs, "The man who had ahold of me was Lucifer. The one who came back after was Castiel. Castiel is my brother's angel friend. Lucifer is the one who wants to use me."

He continued, "How are ya like ya are?"

She turned to hiss at him, "Didn't you fucking hear everything Lucifer told me in that church? How I'm a fucking demon spawn? It's how I'm so powerful and why he wants me."

He shook his head, "I won't tell ya I even begin ta understand but I can see ya ain't crazy and tha people ya spoke of do exist."

She was surprised by his words of acceptance, "Why did you come over here anyway?"

He said, "I heard ya git up, then ya dog jus kept fuckin barkin. So I came ta see what his problem was. And besides, I'm all ya got right now. Everyone else thinks ya are fuckin nuts."

She rolled her eyes as he held his hand out to help her to her feet. She got up and began to walk back to her tent with him. He said, "Git sum sleep."

She smiled thinking maybe he would act differently towards her now, maybe he would be nicer. She knew without a doubt, she needed someone to be her friend since she was all alone now.


	9. Caring About Someone

Sheri curled into her bed and tried to sleep. But her dreams wouldn't allow her much rest.

_She appeared outside a large factory building. She gasped, "What the fuck?"_

_A voice spoke from the shadows and she didn't need to see his face to see who he was. He said, "Castiel hid you from me, that wasn't very nice. How can you not want me around Sheridan? I can explain everything to you."_

_Sheri tried to back away from him but he was behind her in a second, whispering in her ear, "Oh Sheridan. You are so precious. I wish you would just agree to be mine."_

_Sheri was frozen with fear, "I will never be yours."_

_He threw her away from him with anger, "Insolent fucking child! You are mine! Now tell me where you are!"_

_Sheri shook her head, "I will never tell you where I am. I am never going to be yours."_

_He slammed her against the wall of the factory and she coughed slightly from the crushing pain, "I can make you say yes dear."_

_She started to shake; she remembered how the angels had tried to make Dean say yes. She dreaded what he would do to her to make her say yes. He grinned with devilish intent, "Dear Sheridan, I would never hurt you."_

_He stroked her face and hair almost longingly, he acted so strange to her. He snapped his fingers and a beautiful older blonde appeared. Sheri's breath caught in her throat as she saw her mother for the first time in almost 2 years. She hadn't had time to visit when she was busy with the boys. Her mother looked at her daughter with worry in her eyes, "Sheri, what is happening?"_

_Sheri cringed as she pulled against Lucifer's hold on her, "Lucifer is trying to make me say yes."_

_Her mother held her head higher at hearing that, "Don't you ever say yes Sheridan Winchester."_

_Sheri knew her mother meant business when she used her real name, a name that was hers by birthright. Sheri cried out for her mother, "He will hurt you. Do anything to make me say yes. I'm sorry mom."_

_Her mother shook her head, "You are strong Sheri. Don't be sorry."_

_Lucifer cackled, "This is touching but I need an answer Sheri."_

_Sheri spat at him, "Go to hell!"_

_He grinned as he looked at her mother and she fell to the ground with blood falling from her lips. Sheri screamed, "Mom!"_

_Her mother looked up at her with sadness, "Be strong Sheri."_

_Lucifer twisted his hand to cause her more pain and Sheri screamed, "Stop! I'll do it."_

_He let his hold go on her mother and on Sheri, "What was that Sheri?"_

_Sheri said, "I'll do it. Just stop hurting my mother."_

_He grinned as he was about to wave his hand to release her mother, but Sheri said, "Wait."_

_He stopped and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"_

_Sheri said, "I just want to say goodbye."_

_He nodded and Sheri walked over to her mother. She leaned down to hug her and whispered, "When you are home, call Castiel to you. Tell him to mark you. I love you mom."_

_Her mother had tears running down her face, "What are you doing Sheri?"_

_Sheri stroked her mother's face, "Don't worry mom."_

_Sheri stood up and Lucifer poofed her back to her home. He then turned his sights on Sheri and she hit herself with fire, waking herself up._

She sat up gasping and wondering if she would ever be allowed to sleep again. She climbed out of the tent and saw Daryl sitting outside his tent cleaning his arrows, "I'm goin out ta look fer Sophia. Ya gonna be alright wit them?"

Sheri shrugged, she didn't know if they would accept her but she had to try. He said, "Jus stick ta yaself then till I git back."

Sheri nodded to him; she didn't know what to say now. He walked towards the barn to get a horse and Sheri watched him ride off. She felt the sense of foreboding that usually came with a vision, but she hadn't had a vision. This made her worry as she watched him ride off.

She was sitting outside her tent with Loki when Amy walked up, "Hey Sheri, um...my sister has watch and I usually keep her company. She wanted to know if you wanted to come sit with us."

Sheri glanced up at the young woman, surprised by such an invitation. She nodded vigorously as she got up to follow Amy to the RV. As Sheri climbed up on top with Amy and Andrea, Loki sat at the bottom keeping watch over things. They were actually getting along up on the RV as she chatted with the two women. She then saw the man that looked like Julian approaching them. He called up to her, "Miss Winchester, I wondered if you would come with me."

Sheri looked at the two women who nodded and she climbed down to greet him, "Shane, wasn't it?"

He nodded as he put his arm around her and walked her towards the house. She sunk into his touch because he reminded her so much of her beloved Julian. And he had been everything to her. She had always thought her secrets would stay buried and no one would ever know what she was. She had thought to ignore it and everything would be ok. Her father had always told her it didn't work that way, if the other side wanted something, they went after it. And she was deeply sought after.

Shane glanced down at her and noticed the small tear, "You alright?"

Sheri nodded, "I'm fine. So where are we going?"

Shane pointed to the house, "The family that owns the farm wanted to meet you. They know everyone else well except Dixon too."

Sheri started to worry, "Why would they want to meet me?"

Shane laughed, "Because they saw the beautiful blonde running around and wondered who you are. I told them I would bring you over to meet them."

Sheri followed him up onto the porch where the family sat. Shane did the introductions, "This is Sheridan Winchester. She was with the Dixon's and came into our camp."

The two girls got up first. The one with short chestnut hair held her hand out, "I'm Maggie Greene, it's so nice to meet you."

The smaller one with blonde hair held her hand out next, "I'm Beth Greene. It's nice to have another youngish person around."

The older man stood up now, "Hershel Greene. This is my farm and those are my daughters."

A woman held her hand out and meekly said "I'm Patricia. My husband Otis is the one who accidentally shot Carl. We were the Greene's neighbors."

The only one left was a young guy and he seemed to already be mesmerized by her, "I'm Jimmy. I was Beth's boyfriend."

Sheri smiled, "Well it was good to meet all of you. Thank you so much for allowing us to stay here and for fixing Carl up."

She was going to say more but she heard a gunshot. She spun around quickly, "What was that?"

Shane held his hand up, "Stay here Sheri. I'll check it out."

Sheri was never one to listen and she followed him out there and what she saw had her heart breaking, "Is he alright?"

All of the others looked scared of her but Shane nodded, "He will be fine. We need to get him to the house." The men carried a half conscious Daryl towards the farm house.

Sheri wanted to step in but the guys wouldn't let her. She was right behind them as they entered the house to let Hershel work on him. She worried he would die, this had to have been what her foreboding had been about. Hershel motioned for everyone to leave but Sheri shook her head, "I'm not leaving him."

He nodded, "Then help me get his shirt off so I can clean the wound."

She pulled his shirt off carefully and she saw the scars; that had to have been what had caused her convulsions in the CDC. She sat beside him holding onto his hand as Hershel worked on him. After Hershel was done, he told her to watch over him and walked out.

Sheri was sitting in the room when she heard the argument outside. Andrea had been the one to shoot him even after they all told her not to. Sheri stormed from the room hell bent on confronting her. As Sheri came out the door, everyone cringed away from her. She screamed, "What the fuck were you thinking? You could have killed him!"

Andrea said, "I'm sorry. I thought he was a walker."

As Sheri grew angrier, the sky started to turn black with storms. She had a hard time controlling her temper and the only thing that stopped her was Maggie coming out to tell her Daryl was asking for her.

She turned away from the stupid woman and went up to the room Daryl was in. He eyed her as she walked in, "Sit tha fuck down and calm down. I don't need ya defendin me."

Sheri looked at the ground at his harsh words. He was the one person who believed her here and her only friend. And there he was being completely cruel to her now. She turned away from him to stare out the window as she silently cried to herself, something she hadn't done in years.


	10. Breaking Point

It was a few days later when things got bad once again. Daryl had been allowed back out to his tent and he had kept Sheri close to him. She barely spoke to him now after how cruel he had been to her when she had defended him. She stood out by a tree watching the group she had become so accustomed to being around, but she couldn't help but miss her family. She just wanted to hear Dean's stupid movie quotes and Sam's intellectual mumbo jumbo. She would give anything to have both right now. She would even take her hardcore asshole of a dad right now, but he was long dead.

She glanced up to see Hershel and Rick talking and it made her wonder, just what the hell were they discussing? She drifted off to her own thoughts.

_She was thirteen and she was sitting outside practicing her oboe for school. She was in the backyard because her mother hated it when she played it in the house. Her mother came out the back door with a scruffy looking man next to her. Sheri glanced up at them, "Mom? What's going on?"_

_Her mother looked like she was strained, almost afraid. Sheri figured it was because of whatever it was she was about to tell her. Her mom said, "This is your father, Sheridan."_

_Sheri looked up at him and reached her hand out to shake his. When their hands made contact, Sheri's eyes went void of anything. Her mother kept shaking her head, telling Sheri not to voice anything about those things. Sheri knew her gifts were a secret and no one could ever know about them so she smiled, "Hi. I'm Sheridan Conners."_

_He smiled back at her, but it was like a foreign thing for him, "I'm John Winchester."_

_Sheri set her instrument down and stood up, "So why have you never been around for me?"_

_He stuttered, "I am really busy. I'm sorry I haven't been around."_

_Her mother looked at him and he nodded, so she turned to Sheri, "Sheri, he has something very important he has to tell you. He has to teach you new things."_

_He took a deep breath as he started, "I am what they call a hunter. All the spooky things in this world that people tell you don't exist, they do. I hunt them to try to get rid of them."_

_Sheri cocked her head to the side, "Why would you come now and tell me this?"_

_John struggled with the right words, so he said, "Kaylie, tell her."_

_Her mother sighed, "Sweetheart, if you don't learn to protect yourself against these things, then you will be in danger. These creatures frequently hold grudges and go after hunters and their family."_

_She smirked, "Well get to teaching then, Dad."_

_He seemed surprised by her words but he nodded._

She hadn't gotten to see him before he died and that ate at her a lot nowadays. She snapped from her thoughts and saw Rick going towards the barn with what looked like a walker on a stick. Sheri stood to the side until she saw Shane run at his best friend and start screaming. She knew this was going to go bad pretty fast.

She ran over to where they were and she tried to break the two apart, but Shane shoved her backwards. He hadn't meant to but he did and then he didn't even bother to help her up. He stormed towards the barn and broke the latch that was keeping it closed. The group had gathered around to watch the ensuing fight that was going to happen, but all they got to witness was the walkers pouring out of the barn. Sheri scurried backwards to where the others were and she watched as they had to shoot all the people that had been walkers in the barn. It was horrifying to watch because these had all been people that had been someone's loved ones. A few were even some of Hershel's family as she could tell from their faces.

They heard a groan at the end and everyone looked up at the lingering walker. A round of gasps and sobs went through the group, it was Sophia. Sheri took it just about as hard as everyone else because she could have saved her. If she had been there ahead of time and seen it, she could have stopped her from running off. As the shot went through her head, Sheri's control snapped.

The sky turned pitch black and it started to swirl as she screamed, "No!" She could see that everyone was staring at her like she was insane and she couldn't stop herself. The rain started to pour down in drenching layers and the ground started to quake. Sheri couldn't stop the tears that began to fall down her face. As she yelled, "I could have saved you!" the ground started to crack and shatter.

Everyone jumped away from her as the cracks became large and the clouds began to swirl like tornados. She couldn't stop, as she sobbed the weather got worse and she didn't think she could stop herself on her own. There was a noise and she looked up to see her youngest brother Adam stalking towards her. She sobbed out, "Adam?"

He shook his head and a scowl spread across her features, "Michael? How the hell are you here?"

He grabbed her roughly by the arm and yanked her to her feet, "Stop this, Sheridan. Your power is a beacon to you. You have to stop this!"

Sheri started to calm herself as she processed his words, her power would bring Lucifer straight to her. She finally quit and Michael fixed the ground, but Lucifer's chuckle was heard behind them, "Ah how easy it is to find you, Sheridan. I grow tired of this game with you. Why don't you just give in to me so we can win this fight? We can rule together, well with me inside your body."

Michael stepped between Lucifer and Sheri, "Stay away from her brother. She is not going to be yours. If you don't get a host, then you will lose."

Lucifer growled, "I won't lose to you big brother. Sam or Sheri will give in eventually. Every time she uses her power, I will find her."

After he said his piece he disappeared. Michael turned back to Sheri, "Stop using your power or you will end up becoming his. And what happens after that, we will have no control over. Be strong, Sheridan Winchester."

She sadly looked up into her younger brother's eyes one last time before he disappeared. She had the hardest job of pushing back her powers and burying them deep inside her. She wasn't quite confident she could do it in this emotional roller coaster of a world. Especially with the mentality of a Winchester that she had to save everyone.


End file.
